punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Soda Popinski
Soda Popinski (Russian: СоДа Попинский) made his first appearance in the arcade as the 'Champion of the USSR' in the 1984 game Super Punch-Out!!; although back then he was formally known under the less family-friendly name of Vodka Drunkenski (Russian: Водка Дрункенский). As his name suggests, he is always drinking soda (or in the case of "Super Punch-Out!!", alcoholic beverages). In between bouts of incessant laughter, the theme music played for Soda Popinski is a quote from "The Volga Boatmen's Song", a Russian folk song. Vodka/Soda has also become a very popular character on the internet and is featured on I-Mockery, where he has an article about boiling spaghetti in vodka and topping it with chocolate syrup. Apperances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) Soda appeared as Vodka Drunkenski in Super Punch-Out!! as the third opponent. He is fought very similiar to Super Macho Man, except that his speed and reflexes was higher (at the expense of lower attacking power) and utilized a special punching move called 'Drunken Punch'. he also uses hooks against the player very often but doesn't have any kind of uppercut He's a lot tougher than the two previous opponents and has really high defense but he rarely blocks the player's punches. He'll use a lot of attacks which are hard to avoid and that makes him one of the hardest opponents in the game. When vodka appeared in this game, he was probably serving an even more offensive role than he did in any other punch-out game he was in, not only because his name suggested alchoholism but because he was never seen doing anything that involved soda or vodka, which can send a message that he is an alchoholic merely because he is russian. He winks when he knocks the player out. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Vodka made his second appearance in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!,though he was renamed "Soda Popinski" in order to avoid the stereotype that Russians are all drunks and to avoid alcoholic references. In the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Punch-Out!!, Soda is the #4 ranked competitor in the World Circuit. Interestingly, despite removing the alcoholic reference from his original identity from the arcade game Super Punch-Out!!, some of his quotes suggest that he still drinks alcohol, rather than soda. He is known for his infamous laugh, which was also used in the Game Over sequence in Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link. The laugh is also used by Bald Bull and Mr. Sandman. He can be beaten with basic 'stick and move' tactics, but with his hard hits and great defense, he can be quite a challenge for newer competitors. Popinski throws massive uppercuts, quick hooks, the trotting triple jab and his sporadic jab, which has no warning before it is unleashed. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Soda Popinski returned in Punch-Out for the wii and has been promoted to the #2contender of the World Circuit. A chance for you to get a Star Punch from him is where he takes out a soda to try and drink it. If you knock it away, it earns a Star Punch, but at the expense of Soda having to use his Soda Fury (Uppercut combo) technique. Soda will also use the Soda Fury when he gets hit by a Star Punch (that doesn't result in a Knockdown) or if he has to get up from a Knockdown drinking a drop of soda he keeps handy at all times (however, when he gets knocked down five times, the soda is completely dry, causing him to be KO'd). After 2 Knockdowns, he changes his jab to a side-stepping jab (identified by when he moves left). Little Mac will get hurt if he tries to dodge both of Soda's jabs (both the standing and the side-stepping jab) at the wrong direction. In his bio, he is shown to have some remnants of Soviet uniforms and to be constantly drinking soda while training. He is voiced by Ihor Mota, who speaks legitimate Russian in the game. There are four ways to get a star from Soda Popinski (in both Contender and Title Defense): *Punch the soda bottle from the hand that's holding it. *Use a right jab when he uses his left jab. (It's more strict in Title Defense) *Let him drink and as he centers himself, hit his gut. The timing is hard but can be used as an instant KD trick. *When he uses the left jab, dodge it, then do a delayed hook for a star. Instant Knockdowns: The first is by doing a hook, delayed jab, then a star uppercut to make him go flying to the mat (in other words, it's a knockdown). Once that's done, it requires another star to repeat it. The second is by using an uppercut on his taunt. Strangely, it gives you a star after knocking him down. As before, requires another star to repeat the trick. Title Defense mode Soda Popinski returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. His appearance changes very little as the only difference is that his gloves and pants have turned purple. He has a completely new attack scheme and some new punches. He's also much stronger and faster than in the previous fight. He is the only character in the game that have an effective use of the between-rounds taunts. He still will drink soda to restore his health. He also gains more stamina the longer the player watches the taunt. According to his Title Defense video, scientists created a specially-formulated soft drink to make him stronger. The soda he drinks also increases his speed and power, but makes him more vulnerable with every consecutive miss. Instant Knockdown: '''Jab him at least 4 times while he is stunned, and use an uppercut as the last hit. Requires an additional star if you are going to perform the tactic again. The more times you dodge his attacks, the more jabs you can land on him. Exhibition challenges '''Contender: # Stop Soda Popinski from drinking EVERY time he holds out his bottle! # Go a full round without losing a Heart! # TKO Soda Popinski with at least 1:11 remaining in Round 1. Title defense: # Land 15 punches in a stun! # Crush this Soda Pop... win the fight in Round 1! # Let Soda Popinski drink as much as he wants and still win the fight! Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (NES):' *"After you lose, we'll drink to your health! Ha, ha, ha!" *"I can't drive, so I'm gonna walk all over you!" *"I drink to prepare for a fight. Tonight I am very prepared!" *"I'm gonna make you feel punch drunk!" *"Would you like some punch to drink? Ha, ha, ha!" 'Punch-Out!! (Wii):' *"Я Сода Попинский, Я раздавлю тебя!" meaning "I'm Soda Popinski! I will crush you!" *(Taking out bottle) "Мое здоровье!" meaning "For my health!" *(If you knock the bottle out of his hand) "Моя бутылка!" meaning "My bottle!" *(If after a knockdown, he goes for his bottle and it turns out to be empty) "нет..." meaning "No..." *(Before the match starts) "*drinks some of his soda* Еще пару бутылочек... *takes two more and drinks them both at one time* meaning "Just a few more bottles..." *(Between the rounds) "Похоже, тебе надо выпить, Литтл Мак." meaning "Looks like you need a drink, Little Mac." *(About to be hit by a star punch) "Ох, помогите!" meaning "Oh, help!" *(Between the rounds in Title Defence) "Ха-ха! Я могу победить тебя даже с одной рукой, привяжанной за моей спиной!" meaning "Haha! I can defeat you even with an arm tied behind my back!" *"Мой любимый напиток это победа!" meaning "My favorite drink is victory!" *(Missing a hit) "Как это?" meaning "How can this be?!" *(Hitting Little Mac) "Медленно!" meaning "Too slow!" *(Evading the Star Punch in Title Defence) "Не в этот раз!" meaning "Not this time!" '''Doc Louis Tips' *''"Mac, I'm freezing in here! How can Soda Pop be wearing those trunks? Those trunks must be red hot, baby. Red hot!"'' *''"That's it, Mac! Chill this soda with your uppercut, and watch him fizz!"'' Trivia *Soda Popinski is the tallest character with a confirmed height. *He and Super Macho Man both have similar body types and boxing outfits. *Soda Pop is known to laugh at his opponents more commonly and is less likely to speak. *It was at one point believed that Soda Popinski would be removed from the Wii version of Punch-Out due to an interview with "Next Level" saying that they would end up removing one of the characters due to said character's "inability to dissuade controversial material" (referring to how Soda Popinski, despite the name change, still had connotations of being the "drunk Russian" stereotype). *Soda Popinski is also well known for having one of the best musics in '''Punch-Out!! ''(Wii). *He is the only opponent known to have two''' '''ways of getting you a star using an uppercut: Using an uppercut as he is finished with his soda and using an uppercut on his taunt (which also knocks him down). His left hook is simply too fast to uppercut it for a star, and if you did it early, whether it be Contender or Title Defense, he gets scared or dodges it. *Soda Popinski is the only one to heal mid-rounds, before Round 2 and 3. The faster you skip the cutscene, the less health he'll recover. (I guess you could say YOU control mid-round times) *One of his lines said in Title Defence, the one he says when he is about to drink a bottle of his soda, appears to be done not by the original actor - looking at the accent and a somewhat different voice. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:His T D before round healing Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters